1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector assembly, and more particularly to a plug connector assembly having a thinner structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Publication No. 2014/0335729, published on Nov. 13, 2014 to Little et al., discloses a plug connector assembly comprising a mating member, a cable connected with the mating member, and an outer shell enclosing a portion of the mating member and a portion of the cable. The outer shell has a constant thickness along a front end of the outer shell to a rear end of the outer shell. If the cable has a larger diameter, the thickness of the outer shell is increased accordingly.
Hence, an improved plug connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.